112862-morning-coffee-sept-8-monday-morning
Content ---- ---- To be fair.... I think Stalkers are OP in general and that's why I'm playing one. B) Although it's a complete 180 for me as a player because I've never really devoted time to playing any class that couldn't heal. Now I didn't bring up the OP thing to cause arguments, so no one take it that way! I had a blast with tank stance on my other Stalker, which makes it a little easier for me to pick back up on this lowbie. Therein, poor Mnemosyne would follow me along because things would die too fast for him to hit anything. :unsure: I haven't seriously devoted time leveling anyone since Kaelish, the highest I got was a 21 I'm going to delete because while I loved my medic in beta, I can't stand her in the real game. Idk what happened. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Espers with the freeform mobility now rock for leveling purposes. I've a 15 that I level with a buddy, but only when he's on. The stalker is sort of a "slow level pace, have fun" character I've got going for me atm when my other friend isn't raiding and just wants to chill in game. Helps having a personal healer following you around (now he knows how I feel following him around!) so you don't have to keep up with your health. Also learned the holographic distraction while leveling, hilarious as it is, makes a wonderful little tool for Scientists to escape things. True, true, I leveled my medic in PVP, I stopped touching her when healing was unbalanced in it. Perhaps my problem is I don't feel like their spells are flashy enough compared to all the other classes. I'm really drawn to animations. And... Aurins. :( Where are my Aurin Medics, Carbine. Plz. <3 | |} ---- ---- "Topic DU jour", s'il vous plaît, que diantre! I am très offended by your viol of the french langue, kind monsieur. | |} ---- ---- Chua had to google TCO. Chua going to decline offer to help..... | |} ---- Bonjourn Senorita! I am very happy with how my Circle is turning out. Today is our first Public Event. I hope for 10 people there but to be honest, the whole point of this thing is basically advertisement and putting Rocio's non-traditional Aurin tribe out in Nexus. Roci's leadership role in the tribe is an instant conversation starter. "You.mean you don't have a Matria? Why you do dis?" Rocio goes into his sales pitch about some Aurin being cast out, alone on the fringes of Society because they were raised by humans or married a Granok or have no connection to the Weave. They feel put down and rejected even though they are smart talented and wonderful folks! They're not lost or out of touch with their Aurin selves. They ARE Aurin and this tribe is for them so they can speak freely, advance based on hard work and effort and rise to their full potential! After that, folks don't mind that Rocios tribe has no Matria. The Wildseeds are edgy, buck tradition and are Aurin and proud! | |} ---- ---- ---- Eep! Hope everything is better now!!! So I found something that no one would ever think to find on the biggest pvp server (pergo) yesterday just on a whim visiting my plot to get resources.. RP! No joke, a little chua was advertising his/her home.. and this is what I found. His main's house His Alt's house He even made Pepto a little stand so Pepto can baristta! | |} ---- I have to sincerely admit your name caught me from left field, whoa boy. :) There was lots of squinting and asking in guild if someone was trollin' me. Haha, but good times overall. Sorry I was so busy I didn't get to chat more with you one-on-one! Mostly everyone in the circle has an amazing layout or they're working on it. Everyone there goes to visit and help one another out, so feel free to ask for ideas/feedback/help whenever! | |} ---- ---- lol that's why I love my name. No one expects or has ever seen one like it. :) No need to be sorry. I wasn't very talkative because of being totally engrossed in my character and exploring. This game makes me forget everything else when I am playing, especially in a new zone. | |} ---- ---- but but but ... WORK! | |} ---- What? I'm happy its Monday! | |} ---- Tex no minions? Chua has minions for Work. | |} ---- ---- I can't trust my minions to do my work. They have their own work. If I could trust them to do my work, then I wouldn't have any work to do ... which would make more time for Wildstar. Well, at least until the end of the month when my sub ran out and I'd have no money to resub. Or food to eat. Or electricity or internet or ... wife. :lol: | |} ---- But....Tex not get more money again when wife is gone? *runs away* | |} ---- ---- I don't know who you are anymore :P | |} ---- ---- Chua agree, Settler really tedious to level. But pay off in the end! Many event quests for settler easy and fun. + free repair bot in dungeons :D | |} ---- There is that. It's the tediousness on getting there, that's making me rethink. | |} ---- ---- It's not tedious if you're OCD. Just sayin'... I have a settler and can't run by an area without gathering mats and building everything. WHAT IF SOMEONE NEEDS A REP BUFF?! | |} ---- I love the settler but I can still admit it can be a tad tedious :) I love having the campfire and vendbot nearly anywhere I want to have them and all the different buffs!!! I used to have a stalker LiliVonShtupp but I killed her and that's all I have to say about that. | |} ---- I volunteer to make you some Aurin goodies to use as prizes and if I find some non-soulbound paintings they're yours. | |} ---- I'm a hoarder in games by nature. Gathering is my thing. But Settler is not fun. It was extremely frustrating that I can't make a helpful node. I can make part of a helpful node. If no one else is there, it doesn't do anything.... That was my issue. It's tedious not for the gathering but for the reliance on hoping other people are settlers. In my old guild we discussed how the Settler front mount flair was probably a big neon sign that flashed "You're Welcome, Cupcakes!l because everyone wants the stuff Settlers make but no one wants to be a Settler. :P | |} ---- I still think there should be entire fortifications and quests that are available from them because settlers upkeep them. And those should be part of their dailies. | |} ---- ---- Hate to break it to you but I didn't know settler mount flair existed until you told me. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- What? O.o all paths get mount flares once they earn all their costumes as you level the path. For explorer the back flair is a satellite dish. I had it before retro blade came out, so on my equivar it looked like I had bolted it directly into his spine. Poor Ruffles. :( | |} ---- I had to re-read "titles" four or five times until I realized what the word actually was. I need caffeine. | |} ---- Your concern with her safety protocol makes me wonder if she caused an explosion? Not to worry. Explosions are part of science. Although explosion generally means something went wrong... Unless explosion was desired result. Then success! :D | |} ---- Nerfs and changes to how skills work. The play style hasn't changed much, though, which I'm grateful for. It's still my favorite class. DPS Medics are awesome for AoE, which makes them ideal for getting through "Kill 10 Rats" quests. Their basic self-heals also make them good for soloing group mobs, which adds to the fun. I'm currently leveling my engineer (he hit 15 yesterday), who is a Settler, and I wasn't having any issue with the generic Settler resources. In fact, just running around questing, he ended up with more than 250 in his inventory, and that was despite putting up all of the upgrades each time I'd reach a Settler depot. The only times that it really felt tedious were the "projects" where you couldn't stockpile the resource as you were running around doing other things. Having to find, gather, and cart a specific resource back to the NPC 20 times is not fun at all. But, with that said, when I announced in zone chat that the project was finished, having several people swarm the camp was a nice feeling. Although, I have to agree with Neph that the duration of those projects is depressing. I spent 25 minutes putting up the one, and then had to continue feeding the NPC resources to keep it "alive" long enough to do the single quest that the project offered. <_< That sounds like a lot of fun! I wish I could donate a set of Medium Epochos...but my outfitter is Dominion. :( If I think of something else I can help with, I'll let you know. I really want cross-faction mail... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe they'll allow a free race change token for when those happen...I would hope. ..if that ever does happen... Also good morning everyone, hope you're all doing amazingly well(or at least better than me) and having fun in Wildstar | |} ---- ---- Heh. That's an awful lot of heartache riding on an awful lot of hope. ;) | |} ---- ---- Yep, I'm taking a risk by doing this. If they add a Race/Class and maybe even open it to 14 characters each, I'll be SOL. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll probably hold off on making any new characters until the servers and name change hits. For one I want to have some slots if my buddy decided to play. | |} ---- ---- Now that you mention it...I may have to create a Chua engineer just to see what his exosuit looks like! As for new race/class combos ----------- LOPP STALKER PLEASE - just for the lolz! Oh, and PSA for anyone moving from PvP servers, move any characters you might want later, because evidently there won't be any way to transfer between the megaservers. | |} ---- If I had 24 characters, I'd never make it past the selection screen. My head would've exploded just trying to figure out which one to play. | |} ---- Yeah, it's pretty tough: Do I play Cassybrit, Esperbrit, Drakkybrit, Bunnybrit, Tastybrit, Grannybrit, Mordybrit, Aurybrit......etc. etc. :) | |} ---- I like the name Bunnybrit. My dad had a great aunt named Bunny. | |} ---- I don't know what you're talking about.... I'm usually in top three healers on BGs.. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- I'd shoot you with my mag pistols if I could, love, I really would. :angry: | |} ---- I got so hit on last night via whispers. Hey, that's a cool name, how did you pick it? I'm a brit, and Aurin are bunnies, hence Bunnybrit. Ha ha, that's cool, are you in the UK or US? I'm in California. Oh, how long have you been out here? At that point, I stopped responding and soon logged off to play another toon. I hate getting whispered while I'm concentrating on questing. | |} ---- That could just be someone trying to be friendly, although I'm also a bit weirded out when people start asking RL questions when you don't really know who they are. xD And then there are the whispers because your names mean something completely different in someone else's language. For example, go from a Japanese server with a character named Moshi Moshi to a German server, and you can expect to be reported. Oh, the fun things you learn during study abroad. :lol: | |} ---- I dunno, pretty generic to me. If Lanky wanted, he could turn off his whispers and never see 'em ever again. There's a lot of people who use location as a way to socialize, notice the person didn't ask where specifically in CA as the next question. Instead, player jumped to a less invasive question brought up by the fact Lanky mentioned being a Brit living in the US. Natural progression is to ask how long ago the move happened. Seriously, I get slammed with whispers most times I log in. Doesn't bother me. Now when someone starts asking what city I live in, then there's concern. Otherwise, it's just someone bored and chatting. You could always say you're busy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ChatAdvanced is great, but the sticky whisper thing really screws me up when I'm trying to talk to people and account whispers get thrown in there. Like Shah from Evindra who no longer remembers me. :( Apparently my whisper was met with a bunch of confusion and then later, because I went to whispering someone on the server, I couldn't respond to the account whisper. Ugh. Rare that problem happens and the ability to color all my circles/whispers/trade/yell/party/guild/officerchat/zone/say whatever I want more than compensates. | |} ---- I don't get the reference with the name. I did play a game that was based in hamburg, all the text was in English but much of the player base was German and they were a bit touchy. If I recall this one player got like perma banned for getting a level and saying "Sieg Hail!" Which on it's own as I understand it, simply means "Hail Victory!" which could make sense to be something to say when getting a level but people knee jerking with connotations people got butthurt. | |} ---- ---- I knew I should've hidden the unmarked spaceship. It's German slang for female genitalia. While we were studying in Germany, a Japanese friend of mine was answering phone calls that way and had no idea that it was offensive. We wondered for a long time why our German friends thought it was so funny. They wouldn't tell him, because they knew he'd stop. Speaking in very general terms, Germans are fantastic people. I loved living over there, and I'd go back if given the chance. They do tend to be touchy about what is and is not appropriate in reference to historic events, and I can't say that I blame them. There are still people who only see Germany through the lens of the World Wars, and the German people try hard to overcome that negative image. | |} ---- ---- I will have to check out ChatAdvanced tonight when I get home and after I make supper, clean the kitchen, walk the dog, check my daughters school work (home schooled), submit her attendance, and oh, I almost forgot, kiss the hubby. Gotta love the life of a gaming Mom and Wife :) | |} ---- Do 'free' writing. Just open up a blank document and start writing anything that comes to mind. Name it Free Writing (date) when you save it. You could also do bullet points of subjects or ideas you have. I have always found that it helps me clear the muddle out of my mind. After I do that, I usually go do something that doesn't take brain power. Helps to refresh the brain. I use the date on mine so I can go back to it and see what I was thinking on that specific date. Sometimes it just doesn't make sense and makes me laugh. | |} ---- It's not just butthurt. All association with Nazism in Germany is illegal and unconstitutional. | |} ---- Or utilize /ignore Sounds good, let me know if you have any problems! I got spammy in everything while setting my colors up, so I expect you're going to have to go the same. ;) Your guild chat is going to be hilarious, I bet. | |} ---- Yep. "Freedom of Speech" does not exist everywhere - and those who deny history are doomed to repeat it. | |} ---- Well, they're not banned from talking about it, but they are banned from Nazism. I don't think I'm necessarily going to spend my political capital calling for that decision to be knocked over. I mean, that's also why they can declare Scientology an illegal cult. No nation has ever been hurt by less Tom Cruise. | |} ---- That's my point. it's not in the same context. | |} ---- The Germans don't care about context. They care about making sure that future generations of Earthlings do not equate modern Germany with Nazi-era Germany - even if that means trying to make everyone "forget it happened" by refusing to talk about it. As a huge fan of history and historical context, I've always found the German aversion to discussing the past to be a true travesty to future generations. | |} ---- I don't think they forgot, Tex. The problem is that there's a difference between discussing history, which they do, and yelling Sieg Heil in any kind of public forum. They don't have to look too far north or too much farther back than a few years to see what happens when someone idolizes that kind of thinking. It's not like we don't have our own sensitive issues we aren't going to discuss in an open forum. It's not like we haven't learned about the horrible things Americans have done, but there are definitely things that, if you reference it, we understand you're showing appreciation for a cause or idea, whether from unpleasantness or for attention, that we don't put on a pedestal anymore. Stuff so nasty and vitriolic to us Americans that I'd get my post cleaned out if I said them. And ours wasn't considered the worst event in all of recent human history. We'll forget the horrible things we did not more than twenty years ago before the Germans forget the 40s. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I didn't find it a refusal to discuss it as it was a refusal to be lighthearted about it. They're all extremely aware of history, and no one denies it. It's a cultural difference. In the US, it often seems that we don't take anything entirely seriously. That doesn't necessarily translate into other cultures. EDIT: Oops...I'll go back to on topic posts now. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- Screech poetry is best poetry. | |} ---- ---- I think I understand you, applying Tex filter now. Try here: http://wildstar.mmorpg-life.com/lore-map/ and maybe here http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Lore | |} ---- Coming this Fall.... ... In the city, you must fight for your shinies... ...He sold fried spider legs on the corner, but the Darkspur wanted in... ...And when they go too far, he will go as far as it takes... to survive... ...Lopp Van Damme.... ...Loppy Foster.... ...and Lopp Harris in.... ..... A TIME TO LOPP ....Rated R.... | |} ---- ---- A Walk among the Lopp Parties. Starring Liam Neeson. | |} ---- Woooooo! Thankee, sai. | |} ---- ---- ---- Is your filter High-Tex? Ok that was bad... sorry. | |} ---- I don't know, but Unnecessary Censorship did a Wildstar video based on the game trailers. I thought it was pretty hilarious. If you're at work, use headphones. | |} ---- Best Loppocolypse movies... Dawn of the Lopp Day of the Lopp Planet of the Lopp (Get your paws off of me you damned, dirty Lopp.) Others: Gone With The Lopp Chariots of Lopp The Loppinator An American Lopp in London The Lord of the Shinnies (The Fellowship of the Lopp, The Two Shinnies, and Return of the Lopp) Snow Lopp and the Seven Chua Dances with Lopp :D | |} ---- Stahp. But that's only one. I suggest... Carbine make a Machinima contest! :D | |} ---- LOL these need to go on Kickstarter. | |} ---- ---- I'm a big fan of devs using contests to get fun new stuff for the game. There's a lot of talent out there. Do contests for costumes, weapons, decor, etc. and suddenly you have a ton of possible material. Plus, if you let the community vote, it can also give a decent idea of what a portion of your fan base likes (or doesn't). EDIT: and apparently I'm king of the double posts today...can tell people are busy. :P | |} ---- ---- Kaelish uses ChatAdvanced for hers. I am going to try it tonight. | |} ---- You need an addon to change in game colors of the various communication methods. I use ChatAdvanced, go back a few and it'll tell you the cons. I've been told by Killroy's developer that it can do that too as well as limit /say, /emote range, but have not yet installed to try it. | |} ---- The two I have are ChatAdvanced and Translator because there's no interference. | |} ---- I wonder if it will interfere with NoAlienChat, or vice versa? Seems some chat addons interfere with each other to the point you can't use them together. | |} ---- Will have to keep Translator in mind, if I have any issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No, that's actually in the game as a piece of Lore. The Lopp Lore is freaking AWESOME. I'm going to become a scholar in all things Lopp now. | |} ---- My surname for Evindra is going to be Evindragon. | |} ---- ---- Avatus: Ava, Vatus, Avat, Avatu, Suta, Tava, Atus Evindra: Evi, Vindra, Vin, Evin, Dra, Indra, Nive | |} ---- You, sir, are trolling me, aren't you? AREN'T YOU? Evindra was named after Evindra the Righteous, the Scion of Purity in the Vigilant Church. I think there's a lot to work with there if you want to extend it a bit. I'm clueless for Avatus. Really wish Carbine would stop hoarding their Lore. :( | |} ---- Two words for you: Lower Guk. :) People forget the days of gaming when the "holy trinity" was tank, healer, CC.... | |} ---- I had just assumed you were going to change Brit to be a surname. :blink: OF COURSE he's trolling. *consoles Kaelish and hands over a cookie* (Arathian, run now, but remember you owe me one. :D) | |} ---- YOU made that add on? | |} ---- | |} ---- No way. I want to retain server identity in some form. They can take the servers away from us, but they can't take us away from the servers - if that makes any sense :) Now, thanks for all the ideas. Back to your scheduled programming. | |} ---- *slightly distracted by the cookie....* *until he spoke up again* Appropriate. To be clear, I'm a contributor of the addon. Deplicator from Stormtalon coded it based on my requests and standards. Story is all there in the Readme.txt about my history and why this addon was created for me to share with you all. So, yeah. It's mine. :P Edit: It's also in my signature... Plus, if you like the addon, can you please, please, please favorite it and maybe leave some feedback on Curse? The Visitor is an outdated mod, haven't had any response from the creator if they're going to maintain it. XOXO, KaelishAlwaysSleepy | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Vic's Vaporub? >_> | |} ---- Kiss, kiss. Try here: http://imgur.com/ | |} ---- You can't link things with certain extensions. It sucks, I know. | |} ---- They are just jpeg. I'm not even sure if I still have those images on my hard drive. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just simple pictures on my photobucket | |} ---- ---- Wait, I thought this was the thread full of people who advocated lore-friendly names...? Or does this character have a gangster-style title based on his chronic cough? :lol: Unfortunately, none of my WS characters actually use my Vick handle, so working in Vaporub would be difficult, despite the appeal. | |} ---- To this day I always think to myself: which one are we sleeping? Don't wake the sleeping one! Don't be the noob who attacks the sleeping one! That must not be a thing any more. I used to be a great puller on my thief in FFXI before tank pullers were the thing. | |} ---- Or if you're a medic "vaporizing" and "rubbing out" makes a lot of sense. Gangster Medic. And his henchman Ny Quil will put you to sleep... with the fishes. | |} ---- You quite possibly never want to run with me because if I think the run isn't entertaining enough, and someone has totally made me DPS instead of heal like I prefer, I will turn into SS Tank. It's a very enjoyable experience, especially when you get the healer in on it. ;) | |} ---- Anyone can tank. It just takes skill and a good healer... Or good self healing if possible. Best moments are when you succeed at things everyone else tells you will fail. :D | |} ---- Oh, come on! Drink the ArenaNet Kool-Aid! Trinities are so last-gen. :rolleyes: Once you get bored with regular healing, that's one of the ways to keep it interesting, IMO. Alright, stop. You're making me want to completely change my characters' naming theme, because that'd be really funny. A whole gang of medicines. There are even really obvious ones: Vick Vaporub Ny Quil Benny Drill Abby Profin Chant Hex Penny Cillin Oh man I have to stop... :D | |} ---- I'm a smart ass first and foremost. Also I like the idea of rp but seldom do it because I find it hard to make a story about a character and maintain it. | |} ---- I already ran into PennyCillin on stormtalon before I left to go to evindra. | |} ---- This is exactly what I like about you, Vick. :D I had a barbarian in Age of Conan named Lantus, which is a type of insulin. One of my favorite characters ever, despite never leaving the starter city. Lol | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've run into her in other games. It looked familiar as soon as I typed it. Aw, shucks. And I forgot Robby Tussin. ;) Obligatory: Oh, and we want pics tomorrow. :D | |} ---- Tye Lenol. Hydra Codone. Hal O'Peridol. Cloris Septic. Anna Phylactic. -T. | |} ---- ---- ---- You and me both. It's part of the reason why I haven't gotten into RP. It's too much to keep in my head. As an example, I've been leveling alts waiting for my main to stop exploring the void on his way to Evindra. Last week, I was on my Aurin Esper for several days, got him to 16 and settled with a house and basic costume. So, then this weekend, I switched to my Engineer. Well, all of a sudden, running around, I started seeing a /say conversation that started with, "But at least we didn't run into any filthy Exiles." First thought in my head was, "I'll cut you." (gotta remember, I'm from a PvP server). So, I hunted them down and got ready to start a fight...and realized that I was playing a Mechari. /walkofshame So yeah, while I'm daydreaming and questing, I'm not likely to be aware of little details like what planet I'm on or who I'm fighting for. :lol: | |} ---- Don't play both sides on the same server, you silly billy. | |} ---- ---- I don't think it'd make much difference in my case. I start questing and I'm totally zoned out (no pun intended...well...maybe ^_^). | |} ---- ---- His stuff is incredible. I love the cat, too. | |} ---- Eh I prefer Dancing Mad.... well the last part of it, in it's entirety it's a bit too long winded. Then again it may be cause I find White haired bishie boy to be totally overrated as a villian and character, and I prefer the Joker with magic. | |} ---- ---- ---- You kinda lost me after the picture, Tep. Sorry. | |} ---- ---- ----